


Merry Christmas

by orphan_account



Series: Accidentally Avoiding the End of the World (and other ways Winchester and friends don't quite mess up) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Michael (Supernatural), Awkwardness, Christmas Tree, Confused Michael (Supernatural), Gen, Happy Sam Winchester, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A confused archangel or two get the Winchester bros a Christmas tree and Sam is finally happy.





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost Christmas so I figure I may as well make a Christmas special because idk how long I'll be out of commission during the holiday season. This is also an apology because finals are here and I will definitely not be able to update then. So, here you go.
> 
> Still short. I have never written anything long in my life.

Michael watched contentedly, head tilted to the side, as Sam slept.

Both brothers were still vaguely uncomfortable with the whole Michael and Lucifer not trying to kill each other thing (Well, Sam was vaguely uncomfortable... Dean was still really suspicious), and having both of the aforementioned archangels follow them around the majority of the time meant it was completely understandable. 

Sam was such a wonderful human and welcomed Michael and his brother with extremely-suspicious-but-really-warm-and-welcoming arms.

A change in the younger Winchester's breathing alerted Michael to the fact that it was about time for the humans to be waking up.

"Michael," came a tired groan from beneath the covers, "what have I said about watching me sleep?"

"That it is 'inappropriate' and 'many people would be made uncomfortable by this.'" The words fall from his lips easily, having been repeated over a dozen times. He understands what they mean, of course, but he has no intention of actually following these rules when in regards to Sam.

"So you were doing it why, exactly?"

"You look peaceful when you sleep. I cannot experience this myself so I tend to observe."

"Right. Well then. Dean and I think we've found a job down in Utah, we should be heading out by-" Sam freezes as he finally takes note of the pine tree hidden in the corner of the room.

"Lucifer and I were informed by many people that this is a 'Christmas Tradition' and that we 'should get a tree.'"

Sam breathing appears to halt and, for a moment, Michael is worried that he's died. The breath is released as a quiet 'yeah' in Michael's general direction.

"Did we do something wrong?"

A panicked expression crosses Sam's face for a second before he hurries out his next sentence, "No! No, this is great. It's just been a long time since Dean and I have celebrated..."

Dean chooses this moment to make an appearance, "Will you two shut up, a guy needs his sleep."

Sam's face blanks, then he begins to laugh.

For the first time in a long time Sam Winchester is genuinely happy, and Michael would do anything to see him stay that way.


End file.
